The Deal
by Smut Peddler
Summary: In order to help out her dearest friend, Naruko Uzumaki makes a deal with the person she hates the most: Sasuske Uchiha. However, she soon finds herself over her head and with no turning back. AU Highschool. Naruko Uzumaki. Sasuske Uchiha. SasuskexNaruko.
1. The Deal is Made

"Naruko! Naruko! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Hmmm?" the twin tailed blonde turned around just to see her pink haired friend running up to her excitedly, "what's up Sakura?"

"It finally happened! It finally happened!"

"You found the porno with old man Kakashi as the main star?" she grinned.

"Wha—no! Besides, that's just a rumor."

"Sounds legit to me. I mean, have you seen the man? He definitely looks the part."

"Listen to me: I just got asked out on a date by Sasuke!" Sakura squealed excitedly.

"Oh. Joy," Naruko said in a completely monotone voice.

"Naruko come on, I'm being serious here."

"Yeah well so am I," the blonde responded while closing her locker and making her way to the classroom with Sakura in tow, "you know how I feel about that guy."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't like him."

"Actually, I think he's an arrogant dickhead who deserved to get kicked in the balls. Repeatedly," she snorted.

"Well sorry, but you are the only girl in the entire school who thinks that," Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"Only because every other girl here is too busy drooling over him, literally, to see what an asshole he really is. For fuck's sake, what do you people see in him?"

"Well let's see: he's one of the top three students in our class, he's the captain/ star athlete of both the swim team and the track team, he already helps him family run their company, he's already been scouted by several prestigious colleges from around the country before even turning 18, and he's super hot."

"And yet all of that is overshadowed by the fact that he's and arrogant dickweed," Naruko muttered.

Sakura didn't say anything at first. She then walked in front of Naruko, causing her to stop and face her.

"Naruko...does it really bother you that much that Sasuke asked me out on a date?"

Her friend didn't answer.

"I know you've never liked Sasuke, and we've been friends ever since we were in pre-school. I don't want you to think that I'm going to choose him over you; because I won't. I would never do that. If you don't want me to be around him, well, I won't. I'll just tell him I'm not interested."

Naruko could still tell that Sakura was serious about turning down Sasuke if she asked her to; she could else tell that the thought of doing so would crush her, even if she didn't show it.

"Look it's not that I don't like him...well, I don't, but...it's just...you can do better Sakura! So much better! I mean, look at you; you're the number 1 student in our class, you're funny, you're nice, and you're super cute!"

"Yeah, and none of those things change the fact that I'm flat as a board and have no curves," she said bitterly.

"So what? Who cares about that?"

"Naruko, please don't take this the wrong way, but you are the LAST person that should be saying that to me," she responded, eyeing her friends more voluptuous body, "you are easily the most developed girl in our class; hell, you had more curves in our freshmen year than anyone else in this school."

"I have more fat in my tits and my ass; big whoop. Trust me, it's not as great as you think, especially during track."

"Yeah but it defiantly helps in attracting boys."

"Come on, not that much."

"How many times where you asked out on a date?"

"That has nothing to do—"

"This week?"

"Look I'm just saying—"

"Please just answer the question."

"...five; but two of those were the same person, so it doesn't count."

"Now guess how many times I've been asked out during our entire high school career."

"A lot?"

"Zero."

Naruko couldn't help but wince slightly when her friend said that, "look, high school guys are mostly horny douchebags. Those guys that are always asking me out? I can assure you that that they mostly want to cop a feel or get me in the sack. Trust me, you don't want to be asked out by someone like that. I bet one day a great guy is going to come along, walk up to you, and ask you out confidently for you to go out with him."

"Someone did; his name is Sasuke."

 _Well fuck me sideways, I walked right into that one._

Sakura sighed, "look, let's not kid ourselves here. My looks are only half of the problem. I know that I can be...abrasive to say the least. I tend to be honest about what I think and don't hide my feelings, and I know what kind of reputation that has given me. Not to mention I'd rather stay home and watch a movie instead of go out and party, which isn't exactly considered "normal" around here. Maybe if I had more going on physically, I could at least make up for all of that, but I don't. I know that sounds really shallow, and super regressive to all the progress women have made in society, but I just...I just want to have a high school romance before I graduate. Is that so much to ask? I've done everything the "right" way: I respect my parents and professors, I don't stay past curfew, I work hard at school, and I always try to treat others how I want to be treated. So why does it feel like I'm always being punished for that? Why am I stuck being the nerdy loser that nobody likes?"

"Hey, listen to me: you are not a loser in any way. I know that better than anyone else. Fuck anyone who says otherwise," Naruko said honestly.

Sakura smiled at her friend, "I know, and trust me that it means the world to me. You're the best friend anyone could ask for Naruko."

Naruko didn't respond.

"Like I said, I won't go out with Sasuke if it bothers you that much. Besides, I'm sure a college romance will be better than a high school one. Now let's get to class," she turned around and began walking away, but was suddenly stopped when Naruko grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura wait."

"What is it?"

"You should...you should go out with Sasuke."

"But I thought you—"

"Look, just ignore what I said. You want to go out with...him, then you should. You should enjoy yourself."

"Really?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Naruko smiled at her, "yeah."

Sakura squeal and threw herself at her friend, wrapping her in a tight hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you! You really are the best friend ever!"

"Yeah...sure," Naruko muttered squeezing her tightly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I can't believe this is actually happening!" Sakura pulled away from her friend, "my first date, and with the hottest guy in school! I can't wait to tell Sasuke!"

"Tell me what?"

Both girl turned towards the voice, followed by a small squeak from Sakura and a clenched fist from Naruko. Leaning lazily on the wall behind them was Sasuke Uchiha, giving him his trademark grin and wink.

"Sasuke!"

"Dickhead."

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and walked towards them, "what's up girls? I was just passing by after track practice. You should have seen it; I actually managed to beat my own record by half a second."

"That's amazing! I bet you win first place in the tri state competition again!"

"You just came from track? No wonder you look like shit."

Sasuke chuckled, running his hand through his dark, perpetually messy, slightly wet hair, "yeah, didn't have much time between track and class so I had to make do with a quick shower. You should consider yourselves lucky though; most girls would give anything to see all this," he gestured at his slightly wet uniformed clinging closely to his well-toned body.

 _Oh my..._

 _Gag me._

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked the pink haired girl.

"Oh, right!" she snapped out of her fantasy and smiled at him, "I wanted to tell you that I can go out with you this Saturday; you know...if the offer is still available."

He flashed her a winning smile, "hell yeah it is. So, I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday? I know this great place that makes a killer shrimp _paella._ "

"That sounds so exotic. I don't know if I have anything to wear for that occasion."

"Oh I'm sure you'll look gorgeous no matter what you wear," he winked at her.

She blushed deeply at his compliment, "a-anyway, I-I n-need to get ready for class. See you later Sasuke!" she went inside the class room, leaving the other two alone outside.

Sasuke chuckled, peeking inside the door "man, she is really looking forward to that date huh? Gotta admit, it is pretty cute seeing her all giddy and excited," he turned his attention back to Naruko, "though who can blame her, right?"

She didn't answer, instead glaring at him silently.

"Hopefully nothing comes up before Saturday. It would suck, but if the issue is important enough, I'll have no choice but to cancel the date. I mean, what can you? I would hate to have to do it, but I do have to set my priorities straight," he sighed wistfully looking back at Sakura, who was still smiling and blushing slightly while pulling out her books, "though something tells me it would be a lot worse for her—"

"I'll do it."

Sasuke turned back to Naruko, who was staring at the ground, "what was that?"

The girl muttered something incomprehensible.

"You're going to have to speak up, I can't understand you," he said amused.

Snapping her head up she marched up to Sasuke until she was only inches away from him (and out of view from inside the classroom).

"I'll do what you said earlier," she growled at him, "but if I do, you better not back out at the last minute; because if you do, no amount of your family's money will be able to save you from me. Are we clear?"

"There is no need for threats. Regardless of what you may think of me, I am a man of my word. So long as you keep your end of the deal, I'll keep mine. Do we have an agreement?"

"...yes," she responded defeated.

Upon hearing this he reached around and clasped her ass check, followed by him squeezing it hard enough for her to gasp and wince in pain. She tried to push him off, but he had an iron grip over her and refused to budge.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "see you Friday."

With that he let go of her and walked away to his next class, leaving the blonde-haired girl alone feeling disgusted with herself.

 _God, what have I agreed to?_

 **Earlier that week**

"Hey dickhead!"

Sasuke turned around in time to see a very angry Naruko making her way across the empty field towards him.

"Well if it isn't the dobe. Here I thought that you'd be less obnoxious during our senior year; guess I was wrong, for once," he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Well fuck you too asshole," she responded flipping him off.

"As much as I would love to stick around to see you try and fail to insult me, I have to go do literally anything else," he rolled his eyes, his tone oozing with sarcasm, "unlike you, I need to go and do some actual work because I actually have a future ahead of me that doesn't involve being the receptionist at a cheap motel."

Resisting the urge to respond to him—or deck him—Naruko continued, "why haven't you asked Sakura out on a date?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We've been in the same grade since middle school, and she knew you from even before you transferred in. She nice, she's funny, she's smart, and you KNOW that she has had a crush on you since you were both eleven; so why haven't you asked her out on a date?"

"Why do you care?" he asked annoyed.

"I care because she's my friend and she's been really bummed out lately! Every time you go out with another girl from our class, she gets fucking depressed; she barely smiled or even talked to me during the entire summer when she heard that you invited Ino to your lake house!"

"So what?"

"You've asked out every girl that just looks at your direction and you never even asked her. Why?!"

He shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Maybe she's not my type."

"Bullshit. You're the biggest man whore in the entire school. You've gone out every single girl in our class, and several others from other classes: Ino, TenTen, Karui, Kin, Tayuya, Shion, Samui, Hana, Ayame, and god knows how many others!"

"Oh trust me, there were MANY other," he chuckled.

She gritted her teeth, "look, just ask Sakura out on a date. It's not hard."

Sasuke snorted, "yeah, no. Not interested."

"You motherfucker!"

"Keep insulting me, that will certainly change my mind."

"...what do you want?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What do I have to give you in exchange for you to ask Sakura out on a date?"

"You're trying to bribe me?"

"Call it whatever you want. I know it can't be money, you have more than enough already, so there must be something else that I can get you. You want me to kick someone's ass? You want me to carry your stuff around? Just spit it out."

"You're really willing to give me whatever I want just so I'll ask Sakura out?"

"Yes."

"All right then," he grinned and pointed at her, "I want you."

She blinked, "what, like a date? Fine, whatever, if that's what it takes—

"Oh no, no, no, no," he wagged his finger, his grin getting even wider, "I want to FUCK you."

"WHAT?!" she reeled back, not believing what he just said.

"You heard me," he got closer to Naruko, who was too stunned to get away, "I want to fuck you, on my bed, for an entire night until the next morning, however I want, and as many times as I want. Do that, and I'll ask your friend out on a date."

"You're...you're serious!?" she said, hoping that this was some sort of sick joke in order to get her to stop pestering him, but the way that he was looking at her said otherwise.

"Of course; and considering what you're asking from me, I think it's a fair exchange."

"FUCK YOU!" she tried to slap his face but he managed to grab her wrist before she could hit him. He then grabbed her by the waist and yanked her forward, pressing her body against his.

"Come on, you know you want it," he purred as she squirmed against him, "and if you think about it, it's a great deal for you. You get to set up your friend with the hottest guy in school while you get fucked by the hottest guy in school. Sound like a win-win if you ask me."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICK CREEP!" using her free hand she punched him in the chest hard enough for him to let go of her, then shoved him away. Breathing hard she glared at Sasuke, who was rubbing his chest in annoyance.

"I guess that's a no then?"

"If you ever touch me again, I swear to god I will cut your fucking balls and make you swallow them," she threatened.

"Suite yourself. Guess I'll just have to ask Ino out on a date again; or better yet, maybe I'll ask her if she would like to go steady with me. But when would be a good time to as her? I guess tomorrow during third period home ed is as good as any time; after all, that is when most of the class in together, and I want to make sure that as many people as possible know that I will be officially off the table."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him, knowing fully what he was implying, "You son of a bitch."

"Of course, if I had a date this weekend with someone else, I wouldn't be so quick to settle down into a committed relationship just yet."

Naruko didn't know what to say, opting instead to stay quiet while her mind was racing.

"Tell you what dobe. I'll give you until Thursday to make up your mind. At that point I'll already know what I'm going to do; hopefully, so will you. Just remember: whatever happens on Friday and forward, it will be entirely up to you. See you soon," with one last devilish smile and wink he walked off, leaving Naruko alone with her thoughts.


	2. The Deal is Carried Out

"So, wanna help me pick up my outfit for tomorrow?" Sakura asked eagerly as they left the school grounds, "should I go cute? No, maybe I should go sexy; but I don't want to give Sasuke I'm like that Ino pig. A low-cut dress might be too much for a first date, but I do want to look good. Uuuugh I don't know! Come on Naruko, help me out here!"

"Actually, I can't go with you today; I have to get back home. I promised my foster parents I'd help them move some of their old stuff into their storage unit."

"Since when do you help your foster parent?"

"Since that bitch threatened to cut off my allowance if I didn't," Naruko growled.

"Ooooh. Well...damn."

The blonde waved her off, "it's fine, I'm used to it. It's just annoying because we have to load everything onto the truck and then drive for several hours until we reach the place. We're probably going to have to stay in some shitty motel until morning too. Not looking forward to it."

"Well that sucks. I was really hoping you'd help me pick something to wear," her friend pouted slightly.

"I'm sure that whatever you pick, you're going to look amazing in it," Naruko smiled.

"You're just saying it to be nice."

"No I'm serious. You're going to pick a great outfit, you'll look drop dead gorgeous on your date, and then Sasuke is going to realize just how out of his league you really are and probably kick himself for not asking you out sooner."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Sakura beamed at her. The sound of the bus stopping in front of them caused her to stop and adjust her bag before turning to Naruko and smiling, "well, wish me luck then!"

"Don't need to, I know you'll be fine," Naruko smiled back.

"See you Monday!" Sakura hopped onto the bus and waved at her friend from the window before I drove off. Once the bus was gone, Naruko's smile vanished as she began making her way to her destination.

It took her about ten minutes to arrive at Sasuke's house. It wasn't hard to miss; the place took up almost the entire block, with a large wall surrounding the perimeter. She walked up to the black gate, finding what she assumed was the doorbell and stood before it. She reached out, then stopped herself before she pressed it.

 _I can still bail. I don't have to do this._

Her finger lingered over the button.

 _Sakura will be fine. She'll find someone better._

She didn't move.

 _I don't have to do this..._

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then pressed the doorbell.

A moment of silence passed. Suddenly, the gate began buzzing and she distinctively heard the sound of a lock turning. She placed her hand on the handle and pushed, the gate swinging open easily and allowing her in.

 _Damn, I always knew his family was loaded, but this is ridiculous._

The Uchiha estate was easily one of the biggest she had ever seen. Behind the walls was a massive garden filled with vibrant and diverse foliage. The pathway that went through it led to a three story mansion with, with a familiar figure waiting at the doorway.

"So glad you could make it," Sasuke smiled.

"...really, a bathrobe?" Naruko rolled her eyes at the aforementioned garment he was sporting.

He simply shrugged, "I just finished showering a few minutes ago and figured that putting on clothes would be counterproductive. You should be thanking me; I was tempted to just go right at it after coming back to practice without washing."

Naruko felt like throwing up after that last comment, but managed to control herself, "let's just get this over with."

Sasuke stepped to the side and opened the door for her, "after you. Take your shoes off first though."

The blonde twin tailed girl slipped of here shoes and then walked inside, the feeling of dread slowly creeping up on her as she heard the door close behind her. Sasuke then began walking down the corridor, to which she followed, as they made their way through the mansion.

"So...where are we...doing it?"

"My room, of course."

"Aren't you afraid your mommy will burst in and see what you're doing?" Naruko taunted, trying not think about what was about to happen.

He chuckled, "oh you don't have to worry about that. My parents are out on a business trip, my brother is at college, and all of the maids have been dismissed for the rest of the weekend. It's just you and me, with no chance of unwanted interruptions."

The thought of being in such a large, isolated place alone with him made the blonde's stomach churn more.

"Here we are," Sasuke opened a nearby door and gestured inside, "please."

Naruko stood in front of the open doorway, her body unable to move.

"Is there a problem?"

She didn't answer.

"If you don't want to do this, just say so. We can call of the deal whenever you want," he smiled at her, his voice dripping with fake sincerity.

Naruko swallowed and walked into the room.

Much to her surprise, the room itself was rather plain. There was a large king size bed, a couple of shelves with books on them, a desk with a computer facing the bed, and a walk in dresser. The only thing that caught her attention was the fact that the lights were dimmed slightly, but other than that there wasn't much to the place.

"So, what do you think?"

She snorted, "you're even more boring than I thought."

"I've never been much to fill my room with useless junk," he shrugged walking past her, "I got everything I could ever need right here," he patted the computer a couple of times.

"Whatever. Not like I actually give a shit about how you decorate your room. Let's just get this over with."

"Hold up. Remember what we agreed on: I get to fuck you however I want to. Therefore, you do exactly as I say, or else the deal is off."

"Tsk...fine. What do you want?"

"Well for starters," he walked to his bed and sat son on the edge, giving her a sly grin, "how about you give me a little show?"

"Are you serious?"

"Keep stalling and you'll find out. Start with the shirt."

 _Miserable fucking creep,_ Naruko began to slowly unbutton her shirt, the garment getting looser and looser. Once she reached the last one, she reached up and slid one side down her shoulder, followed by the other as it dropped onto the floor, leaving her with just her bra on.

"Nice. Now the skirt."

Reaching down she began to unbuckle the belt around her waist, then the button holding up her skirt, causing it to drop and reveal her orange panties.

"Not bad," he growled, "and now, socks."

She pulled her leg up to her chest, grabbing the edge and slowly rolling it down her leg, past her ankles, and finally off her foot. Once she did the same for the other side, she tossed the balled up articles to the side.

"Now what?"

Sasuke gestured towards him, "come here."

Once Naruko was standing before him, Sasuke eyed her mostly naked body completely, his lustful gaze making her heart beat faster and her face grow hot.

"Gotta say, orange isn't exactly a common choice for lingerie color; but you know what? On you it works."

"I just like orange," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"God damn, what the others guys wouldn't kill to see this," Sasuke growled, drinking in the sight, "the hottest girl in the entire school standing almost completely naked, right in front of me."

He suddenly reached up and grabbed both of her breast, causing her to cry out in shock and instinctively grab his wrist in order to pull him off.

"Oh? Is there a problem?" he raised his eyebrow.

"N-no..." she forced herself to let go of him.

"I thought so," he smirked as he began to kneed her breast. He squeezed them, his fingers sinking into the fabric as ran his thumb under the fabric, grazing the underside, "fuck, they are soft. What cup size are you?"

"Double d," she muttered, her eyes closed as she tried her best to block out what was happening.

"Shit, not even Ino's are that big," he squeezed them harder, causing her to wince while he kept groping her, "you are one lucky girl."

Naruko felt anything but lucky at the moment.

"Of course, you probably already know all of this; after all, nobody can keep their eyes off of them. Hell, most of the other guys only talk about your tits and what they would do to them if they had the chance. Me, on the other hand—"

He let go of her breasts and slowly moved his hands down, tracing a path on her trim, taught stomach.

"I've always noticed every single part of your body," he moved to her hips, "every curve," he reached down to her firm thigh, giving it a light squeeze, "everything on a league of its own compared to the other girls in our class. And, of course, who could forget this?"

He reached back and slapped her ass hard, causing her to cry in pain. He them grabbed it with both hands, squeezing it even harder than he had her breast.

"Ahhh!" Naruko yelled, feeling her legs shaking as she grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

"Your ass is just amazing," Sasuke breathed, his hands sinking deeper into the supple flesh and he began groping it, "it's even better than your tits; most guys don't notice it, but I definitely do."

"Nnnngh!" Naruko tried to distance herself from him, but he simply tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day," he looked up to her, practically salivating, "how long I've wanted to just fuck you, to just have you squirming and moaning under me, to see your tits and ass bounce every time I thrust my cock in you. There are so many things I've wanted to do to this body, and now I finally have my chance; starting with that dirty mouth of yours."

Slapping her cheek one last time he pulled back and unfastened his robe, shrugging it off and dropping it off the bed.

"Suck it."

Naruko gaped at the sight before her. Not at the Uchiha's broad shoulders, or his hard pecs, or even at his sculpted abs. None of that caught her attention, not with the massive, fully erect penis facing her directly.

 _Holy shit!_

She had never seen a penis before; at least not one in real life. One time she and Sakura had looked up some porn at her house, but quickly closed the tab once the actors started undressing. However, out of curiosity, she watched the video to completion once she was at home alone. And then another one. And then a few more after that. She had seen quite a few pornos featuring all sorts of men with different sizes.

And Sasuke's blew them all out of the water.

 _There's no way that fucking thing is going to fit!_

Sasuke noticed her hesitation and grinned, "not bad eh? 10 inches last time I checked."

"Pffft, it's n-not that b-big," Naruko lied pathetically unable to pry her eyes away from the massive member.

"Then you should have no problem, right?" he replied without missing a beat, "now get down on your knees and start."

She gulped as she did what he said, slowly lowering herself until she had her legs folded under her, putting her at eye level with his penis. She slowly began leaning forward, getting closer and closer until the tip of her nose was practically touching the thing.

 _Oh god….I can't do it! I can't, I can't, I can't—_

Her train of thought was cut off when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his rod and smacked her face with it. It wasn't very hard, but she definitely felt it—really FELT it—causing her to look up in shock, only for him to look back at her in anger.

"I have been more than patient with you," he growled, his tone completely different than before, "but this is the last warning I'm going to give you. Stall again, and I won't even show up to Forehead's house tomorrow to pick her up for our date. So, let's try this one more time," he rested his penis on the right side her face, the large, twitching member reaching from her chin to her forehead, "Suck. My. Dick."

Naruko whimpered softly, the slight stinging on her cheek only made worse by the heat coming off the rod currently pressed against her face. It felt so heavy, twitching as if it had a heartbeat of its own, and she could make out a distinct smell coming off it. Realizing that she didn't have a choice, she pulled back before opening her moth, sticking out her tongue, and giving the tip a tentative lick.

Her whole body shuddered and she felt her stomach do a flip. Pushing down all her feelings of disgust, she thought back to what the women did in those porn videos she had seen, since it was the closest thing she had to experience in sex. She swirled her tongue on the top of the head, pulling back the foreskin as she traced her tongue around the edge. She then moved down to the shaft, he tongue pressing against the rigid member as she dragged it around from base to tip, doing her best to cover as much as she could.

"Not bad. Pretty good start for an amateur; but I think we've had enough foreplay."

Bracing herself, Naruko pulled her head back from Sasuke's penis, taking a deep breath before opening her mouth once more, flattening her tongue, and slowly taking his cock in her moth.

"Ohhh fuck," Sasuke groaned.

 _So gross…_

The huge thing barely fit inside her, her lips pressed tightly around it. She could feel it scraping the edged of her teeth, his glands pushing her tongue down as she took in inch after inch. Once the tip reached the back of her mouth, she gagged slightly, unable to push anymore, though there was still at least half of his dick outside.

"Did I say you could stop?"

"Mmmph," was all she could respond while glaring at him. She tried moving forward again, but the result was the same.

Sasuke sighed, "looks like I'll have to do most of the work."

Before Naruko could even wonder what he meant by that, he reached out and placed his hands on the back of her head, holding it tightly; then, he began pushing it forward, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth.

"Mmmmnngh! Mnnnnnnngh!" the blonde protested, feeling her throat struggling with large foreign object forcing its way through. She coughed and sputtered, drool beginning to drip out, but Sasuke didn't stop. He would pullback slightly before pushing back harder, forcing her to take another inch, and then another. Eventually, somehow, the entire length was inside her mouth, with a good portion of it lodged in her throat; Naruko's face was pressed up against Sasuke crotch, her nose buried in his pubes, her lips around the base of his shaft, and her chin resting slightly above his testicles.

"Fuuuck, this is amazing," he groaned, still not letting go of her head, "your throat is so tight, it's like a fucking vice around my cock; this is so much better than I could ever dream of.

Naruko didn't say anything her eyes beginning to water due to how disgusted she was as well as just how much she was struggling with his cock.

"Let's continue," he pulled back her head half way off his dick before pushing it back down, bobbing her head at a slow, increasing rhythm. He let out another moan as he felt Naruko's throat contract around his cock every time he pulled back, its walls massaging his member tightly.

"Use your tongue more," he grunted, picking up the pace.

Tears falling from her cheeks, Naruko could only obey as he continued to fuck her throat mercilessly. Grabbing on to his thighs she began moving her tongue around the member thrusting within her mouth.

"Shit, I'm gonna…cum!" he grunted as his whole body began tensing up.

 _Wait, he's not actually going to—?!_

Sasuke suddenly pulled most of his cock out of her mouth, but left about a third of it still in. Letting out a load groan, he leaned forward and burst inside her mouth.

Naruko's eyes went wide as she felt her mouth begin to fill up with a hot, thick liquid. The taste was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, somehow both bitter and salty. There was so much coming out, soon her cheeks began to bulge. Once Sasuke was done, she tried to pull away in order to spit it all out, but his grip on her didn't waiver.

"Swallow," he ordered.

She looked up at him, her eyes begging at him to let her go.

"I'm not pulling it out until you do."

She could tell that he was serious, that there was only one way to get the disgusting substance out of her mouth. Slowly, she began gulping it down, thick globs sliding down her throat and into her stomach as her cheeks began receding. Once she swallowed the last of it, the Uchiha pulled out his now limp dick and let go of her head before grabbing her chin.

"Let me see,"

"Ahhhh," Naruko opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, revealing some traces of cum still lingering but otherwise most of it was gone.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" he let go of her chin at patted her check playfully.

"Get off me," she coughed, swiping his hand away, "so we're done here, right?"

"Oh no, no, no; not by a long shot."

"What the hell can you do like that?" she sneered pointing at his limp dick.

"Nothing really; but you're going to fix that," he got up and walked up to his computer desk, leaning back and eyeing Naruko, "go on then."

"What?"

"Get me hard again."

"How the fuck—"

"That's your problem, not mine; but let me remind you that if I don't get to fuck you by the end of the night, then our deal if off. So, get to it."

 _I swear, the moment Sakura dumps your sorry ass, I WILL kill you..._

"Tsk!" she crawled up onto the bed, straightening herself up while keeping her knees on the soft mattress. She turned around until when was facing Sasuke, he was still eyed her with a look that was both amused and lustful. Reaching back, she unhooked her bra, then tossed it to the side, leaving her breast free and unrestrained. She then moved her hands forward and cupped them in a similar way that he had done before beginning to grope herself. She put her finger in her mouth before moving it back down and ran it over her nipple, pinching and then twisting it slightly.

"Nnnngh..."

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead simply grabbing his slowly hardening cock and began stroking it.

She then moved her hands down until she reached her hips, then sliding her hands into her underwear and over her snatch. She began rubbing her outer lips and her clit, her face growing hotter and her breath more labored. After a few minutes she placed one of her fingers inside her pussy, causing her to let out a small gasp as a shock ran up her spine.

"Haaaah...aaah..ah...haaaaah..."

"Show me."

Closing her eyes, she slowly leaned back until her back was lying on the bed, her legs folded upright in front of her. Using one of her hands he began pulling her lingerie off, slowly sliding it down her legs while she continued to play with herself; once it reached her feet, she lazily raised one leg into the air before kicking it off, at the same time giving Sasuke a full view of her snatch. He didn't say anything, but she heard him suck in his breath while his strokes got faster and louder. She tried her best to push out the sound, instead fingering herself harder and faster, trying to instead focus on the squelching sound her—

 _Wait._

"Well isn't this a nice surprised?" Sasuke chuckled, "looks like somebody is enjoying this after all."

"S-Shut up!" she snapped at him, "it's just a normal reaction! I just...I just get like this every time I do this, all right?!"

"And do you always get that wet?"

"I get wetter!" she lied.

"If you say so," he replied unconvinced.

 _Damn it, why is this happening?!_ She thought to herself desperately, reaching up with one hand and groping her breast once more while digging her fingers deeperinside her, _there's no way that I'm getting off from that sleaze leering at me! It's just the fingering, nothing more. Just the—_

"Aah?!"

Naruko's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong, calloused hands grab her thighs and push them apart, spreading her legs open. Opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke holding her legs down, eyeing her dripping snatch greedily. Before she could say anything, he moved his head down and gave it a lick, causing her to gasp out in shock. Liking the response, he began to swirl and drag his tongue around her outer lips, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

 _What...the...fuck?! Why does this feel...so...good?!_ She squirmed around, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" he grinned pulling back slightly and kissing her inner thigh.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she glared at him, "go fuck yours—"

He grabbed her waist and pressed his mouth against her pussy, shoving his tongue inside completely.

"AH!" Naruko cried out as her entire body seized up.

Sasuke held her body in place while his tongue explored the inside of her pussy completely. He reveled the sweet, tangy taste of her juices, the soft, velvety feeling of her inner walls, the way she twitched and squirmed with every flick of his tongue.

Naruko, on the other hand, felt like her body was constantly being shocked from the inside. It was unlike anything she had felt before, with Sasuke's—surprisingly big—tongue thrashing inside her; every bump and wall that it hit or scrapped against, she felt it, sending shock after shock up her spine and directly to her brain.

Suddenly, Sasuke moved his tongue upward and pressed against the upper part of her walls, causing her to cry out and instinctively clamp her legs around his head. Without hesitating, he moved his hands down to her thighs, holding them in place as he began eating her out mercilessly, making sure to hit that same spot over and over again with his tongue while also sucking on her clit.

"W-Wait! S-slow down!" Naruko gasped, though her legs only got tighter around his head. She could feel something building up inside her, though it wasn't the disgust that she was feeling before, "p-please! I can't...I gonna...I'm gonna—!"

Sasuke pressed her sweet spot one more time before pulling back is tongue and biting down her clit.

Her eyes went wide as she felt something bursting forth from inside her. Grabbing onto his head and squeezing her legs as hard as she could, she felt a wave of pleasure crash through her body, her mind going white as she finally came.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"she screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she gushed into his awaiting mouth even harder than he had earlier.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to lap up her juices as she kept on squirting. It was even tangier and thicker than before, but he didn't mind. Once he was done, Naruko let go of his head and dropped her arms and legs limply to her side. Sasuke wiped the excess juices from his mouth, grinning as he looked down at the panting girl spread out before him.

"See? Told you you'd love it."

She didn't answer, simply trying to catch her breathe while her mind cleared.

"And now for the main event," he growled, climbing onto the bed. Once he was on top of her, he positioned his erect cock over her wet snatch, shuddering as he felt the heat coming off of it.

"W-wait...p-please..." she whimpered as she felt the large rod laying on her opening, causing it to twitch and spasm, "l-let me rest..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to force myself in you," he chuckled. He then began to rub his dick all over her pussy without putting it in, causing her to gasp and squirm, "in fact, I'm not going to start until YOU tell me to. You know, whenever you're ready."

He then began to move the tip of this cock around pussy lips, causing her to shudder and gasp.

"Sasuke, please," she begged, "I can't...just...one moment...please..."

He didn't answer, placing his dick once more over her snatch and rubbing it up and down, making sure the head and shaft scrapped her slightly swollen clit.

"Aaaahhh...ah ah...ahhhh," Naruko moaned, squirming uncontrollably under him. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, and it only got worse and worse with his teasing.

Whenever you're ready," he hummed, smacking his dick against her opening, casing a jolt to run through her and for her to gasp.

 _T-That bastard...he's not going to stop until...until..._

"Nnnngh!" she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as he smacked her pussy again.

"Did you say something?"

She muttered something incomprehensible.

He smacked it again, causing her to grip the sheets, "sorry, didn't hear you."

"...want..it..."

He smacked his cock against her again, "still can't hear you."

"...I want...your dick..."

"Not good enough," he said smacking her sopping wet pussy the hardest yet.

"Your dick!" she forced herself to yell out, "I want your dick!"

"And why do you—"

"To fuck me! Just...just fuck me please!" she hollered, just wanting the torment to end.

Lurching forward he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head, looking her dead in the eye as he smiled devilishly.

"If you insist."

And then he thrusted his entire length inside her.

"AAAAHHH!" Naruko eyes went wide as the massive member tore through her, hitting her deepest part with one stroke; her body was hit with a wave of pain and pleasure, causing her to cum once more. Her mind went blank, she saw spots flash before her, and the inside of her pussy constricted around his large cock.

"Fuuuck you are tight!" Sasuke hissed, his body tense as he continued to hold her down, "it's even tighter that your throat! Shit, it feels like it's going to rip my dick off; I can't believe you were actually a virgin this whole time."

"Aaaaah...ahhhh...awaaa," the blonde moaned, still struggling to think straight while her mind was in a haze.

Sasuke grinned at the state Naruko was in, his pride swelling up at the sight before him. The hottest girl in the school, the most vulgar and hot-headed student, and the only woman to ever turn him down, reduced to a quivering mess after some foreplay and just by sticking his dick in her.

The night could only get better.

Pulling out most of his cock out of her, he grabbed her hips before slamming right into her again, causing her to scream again. He began ramming her dripping snatch mercilessly, each thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body as she cried and moaned under him. He made sure that with every push he was fully buried in her, their hips smacking against each other as he hit her back walls over and over again.

Remembering what he had done earlier, he pulled back and positioned himself before thrusting inside and upwards, hitting Naruko's sweet spot hard. Her mind went completely white as she came once more, her back arching upward in response and her legs wrapping around his waist; before she could scream, he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue inside and exploring her mouth without any resistance from her. Moving his hand up her back, he lifted her body off the bed and pinned her against the head board, the wooden frame digging into her back as he continued to pound her without holding back. Breaking from their kiss, Sasuke lowered his head and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and biting her nipple without stopping his trusts; Naruko, who was mostly out of it by that point, could do nothing but hold onto him weakly, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out slightly as her body gave in to the multiple assaults against it.

"Shit...gonna...cum..." he grunted.

 _Don't cum inside me...DON'T CUM INSIDE ME!_

"Guuggg...awaaa...ahhh..." she managed to whimper out.

Grabbing onto the frame behind her and pushing her against it, burying his cock up to the hilt one last time, Sasuke let out a guttural groan as he came inside her, a torrent of cum bursting within her. Naruko grabbed onto his back as her pussy spasmed with each burst, feeling it pour and fill her up. Once he was finally done, he let go of the headboard and she went limp on his arms, supporting her entire body on his.

He chuckled, "was it that good for you?"

"F-Fu...fuck...y-you..." she choked out.

"Oh, don't worry: you will," he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and forced her into another lustful kiss.

"Mmmmph! Mmmnn!" she protested as he ravaged her mouth. At the same time, she could feel something stir inside and grow inside her; something very familiar.

"We're just getting started."

* * *

"GNNNGH! NNNGGH!"

"What's the matter? Trying not to enjoy yourself?" Sasuke laughed as he trusted harder.

Naruko clenched her teeth and held onto the bedsheets for her dear life. She was lying on her side while he was on his knees over one of her legs, with the other one perched over his shoulder; he was holding it tightly against his chest as he rammed his dick inside of her again and again. After resting enough for him to be fully erect again, the Uchiha had basically forced her into the position and began railing into her without warning. Naruko, having recovered some of her senses in the break, was determined to not give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

Easier said than done.

"GGGNNGH!" she lurched forward as he rammed into her harder, hitting her sweet spot again. She clenched her jaw hard enough for her teeth to hurt, her grip on the sheet getting to the point where it was beginning to tear.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck...just cum already you fucking asshole!_

"Man, you are stubborn!" Sasuke moved her leg to his right shoulder in order to look at her face directly, "why even bother? I already heard you moan like a slut before so what's the difference?"

She refused to answer him, instead just shooting him a death glare.

"And now you're just pissing me off," he growled. Reaching down to her snatch, he grabbed her clit between his thumb and finger before pinching it and twisting it, hard.

"AHHHH!" Naruko's cried out as the pain shot through her body and crumbling her resistance. She began moaning once more as Sasuke kept twisting the sensitive flesh and increasing the pace of his thrust. She then felt her pussy clamp down on his dick before being hit by another wave of pleasure, signaling that she had cum again.

"Fuuck, cumming," Sasuke groaned as he felt his dick being squeezed by her, resulting in him spewing inside her not long after. He looked down at Naruko, her mouth open slightly and her eyes glazed as she tried to catch her breath.

He ran his finger up and down her leg before giving her thigh a smack—causing her body to spasm—and smirking at her, "was that so hard?"

* * *

"Fuck...calm down! Let me...rest! Ass...hole!" Naruko panted. She was once more on her back, this time both of her legs were propped up against Sasuke and slung over his shoulders while he held onto her wrists and crossed her arms under her chest and pulled back. He didn't answer—other than let out a few low grunts—instead focusing more on pounding her without restraint. His cock slammed in and out of her with such force that the entire bed creaked loudly and her whole body lurched back with every thrust, her breast bouncing wildly to the point where they almost hit her chin.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK!" Naruko yelled as she could feel another orgasm coming. However, before she came, Sasuke suddenly leaned his entire body forward and pressed himself on top of her; Naruko suddenly found herself crushed by his weight as her legs were pressed against her chest and her feet where pushed over her shoulders.

 _Can't...breathe!_ She thought as she began to grow lightheaded and her eyes rolled back.

"NNNGGGGH!" she moaned though clench teeth, coming again while Sasuke grinned, pinning her down as her pussy clamped down his rod once more and began leaking onto his sheets.

* * *

"Sasuke...please...no more...I...I can't..." Naruko moaned while the Uchiha continued ramming into her. She was on her hands and knees, holding onto the edge of the bed while Sasuke knelt behind her and continued fucking her sopping twat from behind, cum practically pouring out with every thrust. Naruko had long ago lost count of how many times he had made her cum—and vice versa—as well as how much time had already passed. Her mind was barely functioning, reduced but a muddle mess barely able to put together words coherently.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked, his eyes glued to her firm, supple ass his hands, rippling every time he pushed into her, "are you saying that you want me to fuck you harder?"

"N-no...please I—AH!"

She was cut off when he suddenly slapped her ass hard enough for the whole thing to shake—much to his enjoyment.

"Sorry, what was?" he laughed, never stopping with his thrusts.

"S-Stop—"

Another smack, another cry from her.

"You do want me to fuck you harder, don't you?"

*SMACK*

"Don't you?"

*SMACK*

"Don't you?"

At this point her ass cheeks were bright red and stung enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Y-Yes..." she cried quietly, realizing what Sasuke wanted.

*SMACK*

"AH!"

"I can't hear you!"

"H-Harder! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Grinning triumphantly, Sasuke grabbed her waist and began pounding into her like an animal, "like this?!"

"YES! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER SASUKE!" she yelled, her eyes rolling back and her tongue sticking out, feeling her pussy clamp down on him while also being molded into his shape, "FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!"

Sasuke went harder and harder, crashing his pelvis into her rippling ass with enough force to be heard from outside the room.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK! FUCK—AHH!?"

Naruko suddenly felt Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pull her back as hard as he could while continuing to pound into her. Completely at his mercy, the blonde devolved into incomprehensible moans as he plowed her, her body only held up by him while her pussy tightened and she came again.

"Shit! Fuck! Here it comes!" Sasuke grunted. He fell back onto the mattress, holding onto her wrists and pulling her back until she was on top of him with her back arched slightly. Letting out one last groan, he sheathed his dick fully into her and released into her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed, feeling Sasuke unload into her already full pussy, the overflowing sensation causing her cum around his cock again before he finished. Eyes glazed and mouth agape, her mind was completely blank except for the feeling of intense pleasure lingering.

"Ahhh...ahhh...awawaa..." she panted.

Once he was done Sasuke straighten up and let go of her, causing her to fall face first unceremoniously onto the bed, her ass still in the air. Pulling out of her, he couldn't help but laugh as cum—both his and hers—began pouring out of her snatch, the blonde not even bothering to put herself in a less degrading position.

Grabbing his phone, he saw that it was already morning, impressing even himself with how long they had gone at it. He got up and rummaged through his bag before taking out his wallet; he pulled out two fifty-dollar bills and tossed them next to her head.

"Here. Use that for your bus fair, or call or cab or whatever. Also buy yourself some morning after pills, like right now. If those don't work, let me know and I'll arrange for an appointment to take care of any problem that arises."

Naruko didn't answer, still quivering and struggling to catch her breathe.

"Use my shower if you want to wash yourself, but hurry it up," he said while pulling out two towels from his dresser and tossing one over to her, "I gotta clean this mess so that I can get some much-deserved sleep. After all, I got a date tonight."

With one last chuckle he left the room, leaving the poor, exhausted girl alone as his cum continued dripping out of her.

* * *

 **Later**

Naruko laid on her bed face down, tears pouring down her face. It had been a few hours since she left Sasuke's house, made her way home—after a brief stop at the pharmacy—avoided her foster family immediately and going into her shower; there she scrubbed herself for so long that she ran out of hot water, though she kept at it for a while longer even under the freezing water. She didn't care, she just wanted to wash off all the feelings of shame and disgust she had, but to no avail. Once she was done, she put on her pajamas and dropped onto her bed, where she immediately started to cry. She didn't know how long she was in that state, sobbing into her pillow over what she had done. She could see it all so clearly in her head: every position she was forced into, every degrading thing she had to say out loud, every laugh and lustful gaze from Sasuke.

But the worst part was that she could still feel it. All of it.

Her pelvis throbbed again, causing her to bite down on her pillow in order to not whimper. Her body ached all over, every movement caused her to feel stiff and sore, especially between her legs. The worst, however, was her stomach; or more accurately, the area near her stomach. Despite so much time having passed already, her body couldn't forget the large foreign object that had pounded inside her. It felt like its shape had been engraved inside of her, that she could still feel it pouring his thick cum moving within her. Every time it came to her mind, she would shudder and squirm as small shocks through her body.

She hated it; she hated all of it. She hated how her body wouldn't let her forget what happened. She hated that fucking bastard Sasuke for throwing her around like a rag doll; but more importantly, she hated herself for going through with it.

 _God...I just want to die..._ She thought miserably, her eyes watering again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing on her nightstand. Grabbing it, she flipped it open (it was the only model she could afford) and saw that it was two messages from Sakura. She opened the first one, revealing a picture of her friend standing in front of a mirror with her, modeling a fitting red dress and matching heels. She then moved to the next one, this time a text, and began reading it.

" _What do you think? It's not usually my type of thing, but I tried it on a whim and I just fell in love with it. I'm a bit hesitant though. Is it too much?"_

Naruko wiped her tears, writing her response down.

" _You look amazing. That dress was made for you."_

She hit the send button. It didn't take long for Sakura to send one back, followed by another.

" _Thank you! I feel so relieved!"_

" _I've never felt this excited! I'm actually going on a date with Sasuke! I hope I don't screw it up."_

Despite everything, Naruko couldn't help but smile as she read the texts. Wiping her nose with her sleeve, she sent another response.

" _You're going to be fine. I know you will."_

Another text from Sakura.

" _Thanks. You really are the best friend anyone could have._ _."_

She sighed and put down her phone, falling back on her pillow and closing her eyes. She felt slightly better, though the shame and disgust where still there; at the very least, her going through that hell would make Sakura happy. As far as she was concerned, that was all that mattered.

 _At least now it's over._

* * *

 **Monday Afternoon**

Walking towards the exit with Sakura, Naruko suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw that it was two texts from a number she did not have registered, thus did not recognize.

 _It's probably the old hag,_ she thought annoyed opening the first message, _the fuck does sh_ e _—_

The message finally opened, causing her breathe to fall short and her heart to sink.

 _No..._

She moved to the second text and opened it, her heart sinking even lower.

 _No!_

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to the sound of someone running, only to see her friend sprinting towards the opposite direction, "Naruko?! Where are you going?!"

"SorrySakuraIforgotsomethingI'llcatchuptoyou!" the blonde responded quickly without breaking her stride, leaving her friend at the entranced perplexed at her sudden behavior. She knew that she would have to come up with something to explain it, but right now something else was her priority.

Something worse. Much worse.

 _No, no, no, no, NO!_

She arrived at her homeroom and burst through the door. Since it was already the end of the day, the place was empty; except for Sasuke, who was sitting on the window still at the other side of the room fiddling with his smartphone.

Looking up he smiled at her, "good, you came."

"What the fuck is this?!" Naruko held up her phone, the small screen showing a picture of her on her hands and knees with a "fucked silly" look on her face while Sasuke held on to her hips from behind.

"That is a screenshot; I would have sent you the actual video, but I wasn't sure if that piece of junk you call a phone would be able to handle it," he said, scrolling down his screen again.

"...v-video?"

Sasuke simply flipped his phone so the screen was facing her.

" _FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK!"_

Naruko felt like the whole world froze around them, her heart skipping a beat entirely, as she saw what was unmistakably herself being pounded doggy-style by Sasuke play out in front of her.

"Pretty good right? And that's just one part," he moved his finger across the bar at the bottom, showing him plowing Naruko in every position they had done that night, "it's a little over an hour long."

Naruko felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart hammering against her chest.

 _How...how did he—?!_

She suddenly remembered the computer that had been in the room, sitting right in front of the bed.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she roared, making a dash at him.

"Take one more step and this video gets sent to every person at school," Sasuke threatened, his finger hovering over the screen. Upon hearing this, Naruko stopped dead in her tracks, knowing that Sasuke was more than capable of doing what he said.

"Much better. Now, why don't you calm down so that we can talk like—"

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Naruko yelled furiously, "you never said anything about filming it you creep!"

"The deal was just that you'd let me fuck you however I wanted and I would go out with forehead girl. We never specified what WASN'T allowed."

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Well you can't keep an eye on that phone forever, and when you slip up—"

Sasuke laughed, "you honestly think I only have one copy on my phone? You really are just as stupid as you look. This one isn't even the original file; I have the originals in my computer, and said originals are all back up on the cloud. The only one with the power to completely delete those files is me."

"I'll call the cops! I'll tell them—"

"Tell them what? All I did was make a sex tape, and unless I actually "distribute" it there is nothing illegal about that."

"I'll tell them you forced me to do all that!"

"I doubt they will believe you," he said clicking on the video again.

" _Your dick! I want your dick! To fuck me! Just...just fuck me please!"_

" _YES! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER SASUKE! FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!"_

Naruko felt her stomach churn as she heard herself moan and beg in the video, "y-you told me to say those things!"

"Without any proof it's your word against mine."

"I...I'll sue you!" she said desperately.

"I have a team of corporate lawyers who are paid six figure salaries for dealing with cases like this on speed dial; but I'm sure that whatever shopping mall attorney you manage to afford will be able to handle them, right?" he snorted.

Naruko tried to think of something else, but realized that she was out of options.

"Can you imagine what would happen if this video got out?" Sasuke asked in an amused tone, "you'll be branded an even bigger slut than Ino, and that's saying something. Granted, you don't have the best reputation already and you never cared what the others thought of you, so maybe it won't be so bad. Though there is the issue of Sakura."

Her head shot up at the mention of her friend's name.

"Imagine finally being asked out by the guy of your dreams, only to find out that your friend—your best friend actually—had already slept with him. Several times apparently. That sort of betrayal, the pain that it would elicit, I doubt there would be anything that could make it go away," he hopped off and walked towards her, "and we wouldn't want to do that to poor, poor Sakura, would we?"

"You...you!"

"You could tell her the truth, of course, but that would mean having to basically telling her that not only did she fall for a complete monster, but that said monster only went on a date with her in exchange for sex with her hot friend, who agreed to the exchange because she felt so sorry for how sad and pathetic she was."

Naruko was trembling with rage; but also with fear. Before she could say anything, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrists and flipped her, pining her down a nearby desk. She cried out in shock as she hit the hard surface and he pressed his groin against her, feeling his dick beginning to harden and grow between her legs.

"So, if you want to avoid all of that, you'll do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Naruko closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, whimpering softly.

"I said," he pushed his cock against her, causing her to gasped, "understand?"

"..yes," she replied defeated.


	3. The Deal is Done

"Aw damn it, how could I forget my notebook?" Sakura swore under her breathe as she made her way back to class. The hallway was empty—the students had already left about twenty minutes ago—and the setting sun colored the place a deep orange through the windows.

"I hope I can catch the next bus," she muttered. After saying goodbye to Naruko, she had made her way to the bus station only to realize that she had forgotten her math notebook. Sprinting back to school, she first made a stop at her locker in order to see if she hadn't left it there; when she didn't find it, she concluded that there was only one place left where she might have left it.

Turning around the corner, she finally reached the door of her fifth period math class. She quickly opened and went in, only to find that someone was already there.

"Sasuke?"

The black-haired boy was sitting behind the teacher's desk, leaning on the chair with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, letting out a sly smile, "oh hey Sakura. What's up?"

"I think I left my notebook inside my desk. What are you doing here?"

"It's my turn to clean the classroom," he answered nonchalantly.

"Then why aren't you cleaning?"

"Because I'm waiting for the other person who is supposed to be cleaning with me. I'm not going to do all the work myself and then have them claim that they did their part; I'm not stupid," he snorted.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Your blonde friend."

"Naruko? That's strange, she didn't tell me that it was her turn to clean the classroom today."

"Eh, probably didn't think it was important," he shrugged.

"Still seems odd. She usually tells me everything."

"Come on, I'm sure she doesn't tell you EVERYTHING; we all have our secretes after all," Sasuke suggested while discretely looking under the desk.

Naruko glared at him from her concealed position. She was on her knees, one hand holding Sasuke's exposed cock while the other one was between her legs fingering herself. She kept dragging her tongue around the hard, hot member as quietly as possible, knowing that, if she wasn't careful, the slightest sound would ruin everything.

Sakura simply shook her head, "no, not Naruko. She doesn't keep secretes from me and I don't keep secretes from her."

"If you say so," Sasuke shuddered as he felt the blonde slowly drag her tongue from the base all the way to his tip a couple of times.

"Anyway, I'm just going to check my desk."

"Knock yourself out," he gestured. Once her back was turned to him, he lowered his hand down and grabbed his shaft, lightly hitting Naruko's face a couple times with his cock. Knowing what he wanted, the blonde placed her hands on his thighs before leaning forward and talking half of it in her mouth and then slowing bobbing her head up and down.

"Found it!" the pink haired girl let out a sigh of relief as she placed the notebook in her bag, "if I hurry up I can still make it to the station before the 6 o'clock bus leaves."

"Hey Sakura? What are you doing this Friday?"

"What?" she turned to face him.

"This Friday night. Do you have any plans?" he leaned on the desk, pushing his crotch forward so that Naruko took more of his dick inside her mouth.

"N-No. Why do you ask?" she stammered, her face turning red and her heart beating faster.

"Would you like to go to dinner and a movie?" he grabbed the side of the desk tightly as he felt Naruko beginning to suck harder.

"Really?!"

"Of course. I had a really good time last Saturday and I would like to go out with you again."

 _Holy fucking shit, is she trying to blow me or suck my balls out!?_ He laughed internally.

"Y-Yes! I mean...I had a great time too last time," Sakura said trying to calm down, "what would you like see?"

"No, no, the movie is up to you," he said calmly while his thighs clamped on Naruko's head tightly, "whatever you want to see, we'll go and see it. Just tell me by tomorrow so that I can make reservations at a place nearby."

"You don't have to do that for me Sasuke."

 _Fuuuuck, I'm almost there!_

"Maybe; but I want to."

She blushed harder, "W-Well...if you insist."

"Great, it's a date then," he could feel his dick beginning to twitch and grow bigger, pressing down hard against the back of the blonde's throat as he put all of his focus on holding back his imminent release, "by the way, didn't you say to had a bus to—"

"Oh crap I forgot!" Sakura's eyes widened as she bolted towards the door, "byeSasukesorrygottagotalktoyoutomorrow!"

"If you see Naruko tell her to hurry up already!" he called after her. Once he was sure she was gone, he grabbed Naruko by the twin tails and pulled her forward hard, shoving his dick down her throat and her lips against his base.

"MMMNPH!" she gagged while closing her eyes, feeling her throat constrict around his burly, twitching cock. With a loud groan and gripping her head tightly against him, Sasuke finally came inside her throat, rope after rope of cum shooting down her gullet. She could feel the warm, thick liquid sliding down before resting in her stomach. Once he was done, he abruptly let go of her, causing her to fall back coughing and gasping.

"Holy shit that was amazing," Sasuke laughed leaning back on the teacher's chair, "we might have to do this more often—" a hard slap across his cheek cut him off. Looking up he saw Naruko standing in front of him, her face beyond angry.

"You fucking piece of shit; how dare you make me do that while Sakura was here?!" she could feel tears forming in her eyes, mostly out of disgust of what just happened.

"Hey don't blame me; she was the one who just barged in out of nowhere," he rubbed his stinging cheek and scowled, "you're lucky your blowjob was great, otherwise I'd be really pissed off right now."

"Fuck you! You expect me to believe that you didn't plan for all of this?" Naruko spat.

"Hey you heard her when she came in: she forgot her notebook. What, you think I broke into her locker, stole it, and then hid it here so she would catch us in the act? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a sick fuck who gets off that sort of thing!"

"Not going to lie, her being here did make it hotter," he chuckled, "but trust me, I am not about to risk everything just for a slightly hotter fuck. After all, if word of this gets out, I lose any hold I have over you and I can say goodbye to my personal slut."

The blonde grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close, "call me that one more time and I will fucking murder you."

"Sorry but it's a bit hard to take that threat seriously when your breath still reeks of my dick," he smirked.

"Hrrr!" Naruto wanted to punch that smug look right off his face, but she knew what that would cost her; instead she settled for simply shoved him back onto the chair.

"I don't see why you're so upset. After all, you seemed to be getting really into it at the end."

"Because I wanted you to finish already!" she snapped angrily, "it's bad enough that I have your disgusting cock in my mouth, but to have me do it while Sakura is right in front of us? Like I said, you're a fucking asshole!"

"Riiiight," he responded, clearly not convinced. Suddenly, he had an idea, "tell you what: I'll let you make sure that forehead girl is off school grounds before I stick my dick it in you again. Give her a call, I'll wait."

She narrowed his eyes at him, "what are you planning?"

"Look you can either call her and make sure before we continue or I fuck you right now and run the risk of getting caught if she forgot her protractor or something like that," he said simply.

"Tsk!" the blonde pulled her phone from her pocket and moved towards the window, wanting to be as far away from him as possible while she talked. She hit the speed dial number for Sakura's phone and waited. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Naruko?"

"Hey Sakura," she smiled upon hearing her friend's voice.

"Heeeeey. What's up?"

Naruko suddenly paled when she realized that she had no "reason" for calling Sakura out of the blue. If she just asked her if she had left the school, it would sound too suspicious.

 _Shit! I need to think of something quick!_

"Hello? Naruko? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just...picking something up. My bag. My strap just broke and it fell so I was just picking it up," she said trying to stall.

"Oookay...so why did you call me? Do you need me to help you with calculus again? I could stop by your house in twenty minutes if you want."

"No! No, that's not it," she said a bit too quickly, "it's just...Sasuke said you came by and said you wanted to talk to me," she lied.

"Huh? I didn't say that...wait, maybe he thought I wanted to talk to you because of what I said to him."

"What did you say to him?" she asked, letting the conversation continue.

"It was nothing really," she paused for a moment, "actually...Naruko, why didn't you tell me that you were staying after school to clean the classroom?"

"I just didn't think it was that important."

Pause, "and the fact that you were cleaning up with Sasuke had nothing to do with it?"

Naruko felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Naruko...tell me the truth—"

 _No, no, no, no!_

"— you still aren't happy that I went out with Sasuke, are you?"

The blonde practically let out a sob of relief, but managed to contain herself, "y-yeah..."

She heard her friend sigh on the other side, "well that's going to be a problem; he asked me out again today."

"What? Really?" she said, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah. Dinner and a movie this Friday. I said I would go. I mean, I had a lot of fun last time and...I guess he did too. To be honest I was a little surprised; I was beginning to think that I somehow managed to blow it last time and that it was only going to be a one-time thing."

"How could you possibly blow it? You're perfect Sakura, and he's just some big-headed jerk. If anything, HE should be the one worrying about screwing things up with you," she insisted, ignoring Sasuke's chuckling from the other side of the room.

There was a long pause from the other side of the call, "Naruko...I need to ask you for something."

"Anything."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but...please...don't do anything that will make Sasuke change his mind about our date."

"Sakura!"

"I know, I know, I'm horrible for asking something like that to you! I'm sorry! But...please Naruko, just try to not be so...aggressive with him. I know you don't like him, and I can't force you to like him; but I like him, and I want to give this a chance, even if it turns out to be fruitless in the end."

Naruko could feel her anger boiling inside her. How dare Sakura imply that she was going to ruin this for her!? After EVERYTHING she had done for her friend to go on that stupid date!

Then she remembered that Sakura, in fact, DIDN'T know everything that Naruko had done for her; and if she ever found out, she would never forgive her, or even talk to her again.

Calming down she cleared her throat, "look...I want to talk to you. For real though, not through the phone. Are you still in school?"

"No, I just left; I'm on the bus right now."

"Good," she said, relieved that there was no chance of her getting caught anymore, "I have to finish cleaning up with...Sasuke, but when I'm done, I'll go over to your house, okay? Just wait for me at your house and then we can—GAH!"

She was cut off when she felt her body being grabbed from behind and pushed forward, barely stopping her forehead from smacking against the window with her free hand. Turning around, she saw Sasuke grinning at her while his hand stroked her thighs and he ground his crotch against her ass.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered angrily so Sakura wouldn't hear her.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word," he purred as he moved his hands up and begin unbuttoning her school shirt, "I won't stick it in yet; that being said..."

He finished unbuttoning the blouse, followed by him yanking her bra off, causing her tits to fall out; before she could protest, he reached up and grabbed both of them and began squeezing them hard.

"Nnnngh!" Naruko clenched her jaw so that she would cry out in surprise.

"Naruko? Are you okay?" she heard Sakura asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah...just...stubbed my toe with the teacher's desk," Naruko stammered, doing her best to try and ignore what Sasuke was doing to her.

Relishing the reaction that he had gotten from her, the dark haired boy continued kneading her breasts, digging his finger deeper into the soft, supple mounds. He began massaging them in a circular pattern, stopping every now and them to squeeze them hard and pull her close to his body.

"S-So I'll t-talk to you later?" the blonde managed to squeak out.

"Naruko is everything all right? I can barely hear you."

Sasuke grabbed her nipples and pinched them while slowly pulling them forward.

"Haaaaah," she could feel her face growing hotter and hotter as he continued to tease her sensitive breasts, "it's just...this stupid phone. I'm b-barely getting any service here."

He let go, causing her tits to smack back to her chest lightly and almost causing her to cry out. He then moved his was down to her hips and began undoing her skirt; once it was off he pulled down her underwear as well—which he noticed was quite damp—and then knelt down until he was starring directly at her perfect ass.

"L-Like I said, we'll talk for real at your house later okay?" Naruko said trying to end the call.

"Wait, Naruko, don't hang up yet. I need to say something first."

Sasuke slapped her ass hard.

"Sakura I REALLY need to get back to cleaning the classroom," she managed to grit out. Another slap from Sasuke sent a shiver up her spine and she could feel herself getting more and more aroused.

"I know, but I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

SLAP.

"A-About w-what?"

SLAP.

"About what I said before; you ruining my chances with Sasuke."

The Uchiha continued slapping her ass over and over, to the point where it was starting to turn almost as red as her face.

"It was pretty inconsiderate of me to say that. I feel...I feel horrible. I shouldn't have to ask you to "be nice" just to that I can have another date with Sasuke. You're my friend, and you will always be my friend; and that is more important than going on a date with some guy, even if it's Sasuke Uchiha."

"D-Don-t w-worry about it."

Sasuke stopped with the assault and slide around until he was between Naruko and the window, this time staring directly at her dripping snatch. He reached up and placed hishands around her hips, giving Naruko a devilish grin.

 _Don't you dare!_

He pulled her waist forward and buried his face in between her legs, his tongue plunging inside her pussy.

"Look, how about we do something this Saturday? We could watch a movie at my house, just the two of us; or we could try to find that Kakashi porno that you are always looking for," Sakura suggested said playfully.

"Y-Yeah sounds g-great!"Naruko forced out a laugh so that she wouldn't cry out due to Sasuke worming and pressing his tongue around her inner walls, only made worse when he pulled her closer to the point that his forehead was pressing against her waist.

"Awesome! We can plan it later today when you come over.

"Mhm!"Naruko grunted weakly, her whole body quivering, indicating her imminent release.

"Okay, I'll let you go now. Don't wanna hold you back from finishing up with Sasuke. Talk to you later; bye!"

"Byyyyeeeee!"Naruko cried out, unable to hold herself back anymore. She came hard, her legs buckling completely under her and forcing her to let go of the window and grab onto the Uchiha's head to hold herself up. Sasuke felt her hand gripping his hair tightly, but he didn't mind; he simply continued to lap up the juices flowing out of Naruko and into his awaiting mouth. Once she finally stopped cumming, she let go of him and slumped down to her knees, her strength completely gone.

"See? Wasn't that hot?" Sauke grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Ffffuck, yo—mmmph!" he was cut off when Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss. She grimaced as she could taste "herself" in his mouth, feeble trying to push him off to no avail.

He pulled away and then pushed her to the ground, holding her down while lining himself up to her entrance; without any hesitation, he shoved his dick inside her, burying himself up to his hilt and hitting her back walls with enough force for her to see spots.

"AHHHHH!"

"Don't worry," he grunted as he began thrusting in and out of her with enough force to cause her massive breast to bounce at the same pace, only stopping when he reached up and began squeezing them once more, "I'll make it quick; after all, you don't want to keep your friend waiting."

Naruko could only close her eyes and moan as shock after shock of pleasure shot through her body.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually agreed to watching the whole thing with me; most guys hate watching those young adult films," Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked out of the movie theater. It was a beautiful clear night, and fortunately the place was close to her house meaning that it was perfect for a late night stroll.

He shrugged sheepishly, "eh, they're not so bad. Plus, every now and then one of them does have a nice set piece or maybe a creative chase scene; granted, this one didn't, but you just have to take that risk."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sakura buried her face in her hands embarrassed, "I swear the book it's based on and it is REALLY good. I just assumed that the movie would be around the same level; if I had known that they would have butchered it as much as they did I would have picked something else, I swear."

Sasuke chuckled, "you are adorable when you get embarrassed."

Sakura felt her face grow even hotter after that last comment.

"Look, it's fine. If you're that worried about the movie, then you can make it up to me by letting me pick next time."

"N-Next time?"

"That is, if you want of course."

"Y-Yeah," she managed to squeak out.

"Great. We'll talk more on Monday."

They kept talking about trivial stuff for the rest of the journey, up until they reached the front steps to Sakura's house.

"Well...guess this is my stop," Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled at him, "I had a really good time tonight Sasuke."

"Yeah; me too," he said right before he leaned down and gently kissed her.

Shocked at first, Sakura closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away leaving her breathless and incredibly flustered.

"See you Monday," he winked at her.

Sakura simply squeaked and made some incomprehensible noises before managing to walk in her house.

 _Okay, that was actually adorable_ he chuckled to himself while getting in his car and driving back to his place, _I'm guessing that was either her first kiss, or all the other ones before me were just the absolute worst at kissing. Either way, I'm great; not like that's news or anything, but still feels good to be reminded every now and then. I think I deserve a reward for all my hard work tonight._

 _Luckily, there's one waiting for me at home._

He parked his car inside his garage, making sure to lock everything behind him (just in case his parents came early from their business trip). Walking up the stairs of the empty mansion, he finally reached the door to his room, his arousal already beginning to take shape. Opening the door he walked in and flipped the light switch.

"Honey, I'm home," he said in the corniest tone possible.

"Mmmmm!"

"Aw, I missed you too darling," he laughed, taking in the site before him.

Naruko was lying face down on his bed, completely naked and with her ass raised up in the air; her wrists were pulled backed and tied to her ankles, her eyes were blindfolded, and she was wearing a mouth gag. She was constantly squirming against her bounds, especially her exposed groin, which was trembling non-stop while dripping all over the sheets.

"Mmmmn! Mnnnnnn!"

"The date? It was actually pretty nice," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he slowly began un-buttoning his shirt, "gotta say, I think I'm starting to understand why you like Fore—sorry, Sakura so much. She's like a human puppy: energetic, adorable, and so, so innocent. I dare say I might actually like spending time with her."

"Mnnnnnn!"

"Do you think for our next date I should take her to a picnic at the beach or stargazing at the—"

"MNNNNNNNN!"

"Wow, rude. I was in the middle of talking," he scowled; pulling down his pants he walked in nothing but his briefs to his desk where he grabbed a small remote, "I understand you've been waiting for, what, four hours now? But that is no reason to be rude."

"Mnnnn! Mnnnn!"

"Geez you're suck a whiner," he shook his head, "that thing is only medium sized and it's not even on the highest level. Shouldn't you be used to worse by now?"

"Mnnnnn! Mnnnn!" Naruko shook her rear violently, either trying to signal Sasuke to remove the vibrator buried inside her pussy or simply trying to shake it out herself. The toy had been inside her since Sasuke had left her tied to his bed for his date with Sakura, and though it didn't fill her up like Sasuke did, it still moved around and constantly scrapped her walls. After hours of feeling it move around her and cumming at least twice, her body felt like jelly and her mind was in a daze.

"Or maybe...that thing just isn't enough for you," he grinned and pulled out his fully erect penis, "maybe you just want the real thing already. Is that it? Were you lying here all night, dreaming about my dick making you cum over and over? Is that what you want?"

The girl shook her head violently.

"Oh well in that case," he raised the vibration to the maximum level.

"MMMNNNNN!" her whole body tensed and arched back as the toy spasmed uncontrollably within her, the sudden movement causing it to bury itself even deeper. She tried screaming as she felt herself cum again, only for her to choke on the gag in her mouth. When the vibrator finally stopped, her whole body went limp, barely held up by her restraints, while her eyes rolled back and her breathe became ragged.

"You know...I thought I'd get off more by seeing you like this," Sasuke sighed, taking off his boxers and climbing onto the bed next to her, "but it just doesn't feel the same. Don't get me wrong, it's still hot, but not as hot as I'd thought it would be. Maybe it's because of this."

Reaching in his dug his fingers into her wet snatch—causing her to tense up and moan—before pulling out a purple vibrator about the size of his hand completely drenched in her juices.

"Don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to let this thing have all the fun," he tossed the toy to the side and turned his attention back to her, his hands running up and down her legs, caressing her soft thighs, "guess you could say I was jealous of it."

The blonde couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Perhaps it was that he had always been slightly ticklish at her thighs, or perhaps it was due to the position that she was currently in, or perhaps her body was still sensitive due to everything that had just happened; whatever the reason, she couldn't stop her body from trembling with every touch and tease, not even trying to crawl away from him.

Sasuke noticed, grinning wickedly as he applied some pressure and squeezed lightly, "I know, I know, it's stupid to be jealous of a fucking toy; but can you blame me? I'm sitting through a two hour long movie, trying my best to pay attention to the tissue thin excuse it has the gall to call a plot, yet all I can think about is of the smoking hot blonde bombshell just lying on me bed waiting for me."

He traced his finger down her leg, circling around her calf, "like I said, your friend IS adorable, and spending time with her isn't the worst; but she doesn't hold a candle to you, to all of this. Then again, no one does."

He moved his hand down to her ankle to her sole, caressing it a few times before jamming his thumb into the middle, hard.

"Mnnn!" her eyes shot open—though the blindfold made it impossible for her to tell the difference —as a shock of pain coursed through her entire body, breaking her out of her haze for a moment. She then felt him press his weight on top of her and his breath right next to her ear.

"Can you imagine what that feels like? Having to focus real hard on what your date is saying to you while not trying to think about the best pussy just waiting for you at home," he growled, placing his cock between her thighs and rubbing it against her quivering snatch, causing her to moan against the ball gag, "all while a stupid piece of plastic is having you all for itself; any guy would get jealous."

He held his now stiff penis up against her, the rigid length reaching up to her navel. Naruko could feel the tip poking her stomach every now and then, causing her arousal to grow within her.

"Then again, it must have been worse for you," he teased sticking his tongue in her ear, forcing her to bite down on the ball gag hard, "having to conform to something only half the size of my dick. Wanting so bad to be filled to the brim like always, but the dumb thing barely reaching half way. Sure, that thing can vibrate, but can it press against your whole pussy all at once like I can?"

She shook her head.

"Heh, thought so. Now then, do you want to continue?" he bit her earlobe and teased her outer folds with his shaft.

She whimpered and nodded her head.

Moving his hands up, he grabbed her by waist and slid his dick in her, relishing the way her hot, wet folds clamped around it. He felt her spasm around him, probably her cumming again, and then began moving his member in and out; however, unlike most times they had sex, he decided to go at a different pace, slowly pulling it in and out, making sure to enjoy how he scrapped the sides before pushing against the back of her pussy.

 _Fuuuuck I needed this!_ He thought to himself as he continued moving in and out of her. It really was a perfect fit, almost as if he had molded it for his specific size though all the sex they had; loose enough for him to move in and out with ease, but still snug enough for her to clamp down on his dick every time it spasmed.

Reaching down he undid her restraints and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up until her torso was parallel to the bed. He then began going faster, harder, until he was practically slamming into her, each time letting out a loud smack. Her ass jiggled with every thrust, and her body lurched forward so forcefully that her breast were practically hitting her chin.

"MNNNNNN! MNNNN!"

She could feel her mind turning into mush while he pounded into her mercilessly, feeling his massive dick move around inside her, stretching her while hitting her sweet spots over and over again. The bastard knew her body so well, perhaps even better than she did, and he knew exactly which buttons to push to get her body to submit to him and whatever he wanted to do to her. She had no control over her body anymore, he had practically made it his personal plaything. The only thing she had left was her mind, which despite constantly being assaulted with wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure, still retained a flicker of resistance and burning hatred towards him.

 _GUH!_ She felt him bury his cock all the way to is base, hitting her back wall hard enough to force her to cum.

 _Fuck you Sasuke._

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her ass.

 _Fuck you Sasuke._

Letting out a loud groan, he squeezed her cheeks hard and unload rope after rope of cum inside her.

 _Fuck you...Sasuke._

He pulled out of her, rubbing out one last spurt of hot, sticky liquid onto her back.

 _Fuck...you..._

* * *

"Ooooooh fuuuuck, that feels fucking amazing," Sauke groaned.

"Just...cum...already...you...fucking...asshole," Naruko panted and she continued to ride him, grabbing on to his chest while her pussy moved up and down his rigid length. They were currently in the guest room of the Uchiha lake house (or rather mansion considering the size), only lit by the rising sun coming through the curtains.

"I don't think I like your tone," he frowned. Grabbing her wrists he pushed her up, "because of that, I want you to continue without leaning on me for support."

"What?!"

"You might want to hurry; she could be arriving any second," he grinned while letting go of her.

 _Fuck you Sasuke._

Growling she repositioned herself, moving back slightly and lifting her waist until she was practically squatting over his mammoth cock. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, she moved her hands to the back of her head and slowly began lowering herself onto his stiff member. Despite some difficulty, she went all the way down, even managing to keep her posture as straight as her waist dropped onto his; taking in a deep breath she pushed herself up with only her legs and repeated the whole process.

 _Holy shit, I can't believe she's actually. I was expecting her to refuse and then just do her from behind instead,_ he laughed mentally. He laid back and enjoyed the sight of the blonde bouncing up and down his dick, feeling her slick pussy take it in with ease and then wrapping around it every time she began pulling it out, almost as if didn't want to let go, _not that I'm complaining._

"Looks like someone hasn't been skipping leg day." he remarked coyly, "I mean, I figured that you probably did a lot of squats in order to get that ass, and it seems that I was right."

Naruko didn't answer, all of her focus being on keeping her balance and not fall over. Using just her legs to move her body while keeping her posture straight was a lot harder than it seemed, and she could already feel her muscles beginning to burn, something that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"All right, all right, I'll stop being a dick. You can grab onto something."

 _Oh thank God,_ Naruko brought herself down one last time before moving her hands back to his chest; however, before she reached him, he quickly swatted them away. She gave him a confused look, to which he responded by simply moving his finger in a circle.

 _Fuck you Sasuke,_ she growled once she understood what he was telling her. Without lifting herself up from her position, he spun her body around until her back was turned to him. She leaned down to grab his legs and, through gritted teeth, began moving her hips up and down his shaft once more.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff," Sasuke groaned as his gripped the bedsheets tightly, his eyes never leaving the sight of her ass shaking and rippling as it slammed against his crotch over and over.

"F-Fuuuck...heeeewh," Naruko moaned, unable to even finish her insult to him, her mind turning into pudding as the new position kept hitting her sweet spot in ways that it hadn't before. Soon she found herself panting and her tongue lolling out as another orgasm rocked her sensitive body.

Feeling his release coming, the Uchiha grabbed the blonde's ankles and pulled them up, causing her to yelp as she fell onto his dick suddenly and hitting her back walls with enough force to make her mind go white with pleasure. Sasuke let out a low groan and hit grip on her ankles tightened as he came as well, shooting another load deep inside of her.

"Well done. That should be enough to last me for the rest of the day," he grinned while pushing the panting blonde to the side and getting off the bed. He heard his phone vibrate on the table, causing him to grab it and check the newly arrived message, "if I were you, I'd stay in here and wait until I come back later."

Naruko didn't answer, her eyes still rolled back and her tongue still hanging out as she tried to catch her breath.

Sasuke grabbed one of the guest towels in the armoire and wiped off all the sweat from his body. After applying some body spray to mask the smell he put on a pair of swim trunks and an open beach shirt before heading out and closing the door behind him. He then made his way to the front entrance, where he opened the door and found Sakura waiting for him,

"Hey Sasuke!" she beamed at him.

"Hey gorgeous," he pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily returned, "glad you could make it."

"Yeah well my parents were all that thrilled at first but I managed to convince them to at least come over and spend the day with you; but they wouldn't let me stay the night, so they are coming back to pick me up later. God, they can be so overbearing at times."

"Hey, your parents have the right idea. Honestly? If it were MY daughter, I wouldn't trust her with a guy like me either," he said slyly.

"Oh come on, you're like the best boyfriend ever. You're sweet, you're smart, and you have never pushed me to do anything I didn't want. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."

"Guess that makes you the luckiest girl alive then," he winked at her, causing her to blush, "come on, I'll give you a tour before we go to the pool. You're gonna love it, the view is amazing," he said taking her hand and leading her inside, "oh, but I should tell you that the guest room is currently off limits."

"Why?"

"Itachi had some friends over last week and one of them just completely wrecked the toilet. I have no idea what the fuck he ate, but he should definitely never eat that again for the sake of bathrooms everywhere."

"Ew," Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Anyway, we only just got a plumber to come in and try to fix the thing. It's one of the unfortunate drawbacks of having a house so far up this area: it's almost impossible to get anyone to come and fix shit when it breaks. Anyway, I told the guy that I was going to have guest over and he promised to just keep himself in the guest room fixing the bathroom until you leave."

"Well as long as I still get to spend the day with you I don't mind," she smiled while scooting closer to him, "besides, I would rather spend the day with you at the pool. I got a new swimsuit just for the occasion."

"Oooh can't wait to see it."

* * *

"Not today."

"What?"

"I said not today, I'm busy," Sasuke said while putting his books in his locker.

"...okay what is going on?" Naruko crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed while still not facing her.

"This is the third day in a row that you haven't called me for some sort of "favor". You're up to something, I just know it," she growled at him.

It had been several months since the Uchiha had blackmailed her into becoming his personal fuck toy and since then there hadn't been a single day where she hadn't let him screw her or perform some sort of degrading sex act on her. His house, a motel, his car, or even the school grounds, it didn't matter to him; regardless of the time or the place, once she got a message from him she had to drop whatever she was doing and essentially spread her legs for him

Except lately things had been different. It had started a while back, with Sasuke simply not texting her or even talking to her out of the blue. After that he would just suddenly let her know that she didn't have to come over for the day. At first it was only a day every now and then, then it became more frequent, and now it had been the third day in a row where he told the blonde that he didn't need her. When it started she had been fearful that maybe he had decided to have Sakura do all the things she usually did, which both horrified and disgusted her; but after asking him directly he told her that he and Sakura had only slept together once, and that he didn't do anything more "risque" than missionary ("After all, that's what I have you for, dobe.") While the thought of the creep sleeping with Sakura was enough to make her sick, at the very least he hadn't put her through the same torment and humiliation as hers. However, that still left the question of why he was suddenly calling for her less, and every time she asked him, she would get the same answer:

"I'm busy."

"Horseshit. You used to text me every time you got so much as a stiffy you wanted me to get rid of, and now you haven't called me for three days straight, not even for a handy or a blowjob. You're planning something, and when I find out what—"

"My world doesn't revolve around you dobe!" he suddenly snapped, startling her, "as fun as it is to hear you moan while I fuck your brains out, I do have other things going on in my life. Exams are coming up, I have to help my family run the business, I'm still waiting for a reply from several universities that I applied for, and, in case you've forgotten, I also am trying to keep my girlfriend—and your best friend—happy. So I'm sorry that I don't have the time to stick it in you, but I do have other things on my mind than just sex; unlike you apparently."

"I-I d-don't...t-that's n-not...shut up!" she stammered, her face getting red, "I don't think about sex all the time!"

"Then get off my ass!" he closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder, "besides, shouldn't you be happy that I'm not forcing you to blow me every day? I thought you hated that," with that final remark he left her alone in the hallway.

"Stupid piece of shit," she muttered while clenching her hand, "of course I hate it. Any girl with half a brain would. Who in their right mind would enjoy sucking your disgusting—"

She swallowed.

"—big—"

She felt her face get hot again.

"—thick..."

She felt her groin twitch slightly.

" _...fuck you Sasuke..."_

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUCK!" Naruko moaned as she felt Sasuke pound her relentlessly. The Uchiha didn't respond—other than a grunt every now and then—instead simply focusing on thrusting his dick in and out of her as hard as he could. She was currently lying on her side on his bed, with Sasuke grabbing onto her hips to hold her in place. It was their third—or was it fourth?—round already, the blonde girl having already lost most of the feeling below her waist (except for those pleasure). It was currently noon, with several hours having past since Naruko had received a text from Sasuke that simply read:

 _My house. Now. Clear your schedule._

That last part wasn't too hard for her. Her Saturday's were usually spent with Sakura, and since she was visiting some relatives for the weekend that meant that she didn't have anything to do. To be honest, she was kinda expecting him to call for her soon; it had been a full two weeks since the last time they had sex, and given how he had assured her that he wasn't done with her yet ("I'm just busy at the moment.") she was expecting him to take advantage of a day where they didn't have classes and Sakura wouldn't be around so that he could "make up for lost time".

What she hadn't been expecting was for him to pull her inside the house and toss her on the floor immediately when she arrived, followed by him practically tearing her clothes off and mercilessly begin fingering her in the middle of the hall. The intensity of his assault plus the lack of stimulus for the last few weeks had her crying out loudly as she came in just a matter of minutes. It didn't deter him though, as he simply picked up the panting girl and made is way to his bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed before undressing himself and pouncing on her.

"GUH!" she felt her eyes roll back as the Uchiha placed one of her legs over his shoulder and trusting into her once more. The new angle in which he was hitting her sweet spot caused her whole body to convulse in pleasure, her pussy clamping down on his rod while she hung onto the bed for dear life.

"Ha...you missed this...didn't you? He grinned, reaching down and grabbing one of her breasts with his free hand before squeezing it, "this perverted body of yours must have been suffering this whole time. It must be hard for you to go a whole day without feeling my dick fuck you, let alone two weeks."

"N-no...that's n-not t-true—OOOOOH!"

She was suddenly flipped on her back before feeling him plunging his massive cock inside her.

"Don't lie to me! You haven't stopped moaning and cumming since we've started!" he grabbed her hips once more, he stood up on the bed, lifting her bottom half with him while her back was still lying down. He then shoved his cock inward and upward hard, causing her to see stars.

"AAAAAHH! AH! AH!" she cried as her mind began to haze and her face to contort into one of pure bliss.

"Just look at you: your face, no, your whole body is practically begging me to fuck it until you can't move! Just admit it, you can't live without my dick anymore. You just love it when I completely wreck your pussy every day, don't you?"

The blonde tried to answer, only for incomprehensible noise to come out of her mouth. Sasuke didn't stop however, instead pounding into her harder and harder until he felt his released coming up. Tightening his grip on her waist, he shoved his dick up to the hilt hard, slamming into her back walls with enough force to cause her legs to spasm widely and her body to arch upward.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" she squealed as she felt his cum gush into her, followed by her own release crashing down and causing her to go limp soon after. He let go of her, his dick slipping out as her body fell onto the mattress, and then let out a few more spurts on chest. She didn't even bother to stop him or cover herself up, her body complexly unresponsive as she panted hard with her tongue lolled out.

Barely giving her time to breathe, Sasuke rolled her body to she was facing down, getting down on his knees before putting one hand on her lower back and then spanking her ass hard, marveling the thick rear rippling from the strike.

"Don't worry, we've still got a whole day ahead of us," he grinned as he stuck three fingers insider her dripping snatch.

 _F-Fuuuuc..kk y-you_ — her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him hook his fingers upward with enough force to lift her groin slightly off the bed. She howled in pleasure, only for him to pull them out and then drive his now erect penis once more and then push her head down with one hand as he began pounder her mercilessly once more. Still sensitive from her recent climax, her body was ravage with surge after surge of pleasure, to which all she could do was moan and squeal as her mind became more and more hazy.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and simply surrendered herself to it, her mind completely whitening out, with no sign of Sasuke stopping any time soon.

* * *

"We're done."

"H-huh?" she blinked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

Naruko slowly got up, her body still shaking slightly but her mind at least slowly coming back to normal. Taking in her surroundings she sa that they were still in his room, though the darkness outside his window suggested that it was already night time. She was still lying in his bed, the only sheet not on the ground wrapped around her, while Sasuke was sitting on the edge still naked, his back turned to her and drinking what seemed to be a sports drink.

"I said we're done," he said without facing her.

"...w-what?"

"Jesus you really are a dobe," he finally turned to face her, his face completely serious, "We. Are. Done. After today, I'm not going to call you anymore for sex. Or Blowjobs. Or whatever. We're done."

"W-Why?" she asked, more confused than anything.

"It's not worth it anymore. Don't get me wrong, you are easily the best fuck I've ever had," he paused to take a swig of his drink before continuing, "but it's not worth the hassle anymore. Between trying to squeeze you in my schedule and trying to sneak around Sakura so she won't catch us, it's too much work, even if it's to fuck you."

"But today—"

"Like I said, you are the best fuck I've ever had. I figured at least I go out with a bang, literally, and get it all out of my system."

"Sakura—"

"Will never know; at least, not from me. If you want to tell her to get back at me, then I can't stop you."

"Are you breaking up with her?"

"Nah. I'm actually taking my relationship with her seriously; which is why I'm ending this now."

Naruko sat in the bed silently, her eyes never leaving Sasuke as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening. It had to be a trick, or a set up, or something like that.

 _Besides, the bastard still has those videos of me. Even if he is serious about ending it now, there is no way that it's going to last. He's probably going to wait until I've forgotten about it or I'm with someone else, and then—_

"In fact, just to show that I'm being serious," he got up from the bed and walked over the computer, turning it on and then fiddling with the keyboard for a few minutes. He then turned the screen so that it was facing her, showing an open folder with a couple of files in it. Clicking one of them it opened the media player and showed the same video he had showed her way back when he decided to blackmail her.

"It's all here," he said closing the player and moving the mouse around the screen, selecting the other files, "the original and all the edited versions I made afterwards."

He hit the delete button.

"And now they're gone."

Naruko blinked, slowly getting off the bed and making her way to the computer. She looked at Sasuke, who simply stood to the side and gestured at the machine. Tentatively, she grabbed the mouse and began searching every folder and file in the computer. She even checked the recycling folder, only to see that it was completely empty.

"...you really did it," she said softly.

"Like I said, we're done," he tossed Naruko a towel, which she caught instinctively.

"Now wash up and get out of my house."

* * *

Months went by and Sasuke stayed true to his word. He didn't text Naruko, he didn't call her, he barely even talked to her other than the occasional greeting and annoying quip whenever he was with Sakura. It was as if the whole ordeal had never even happened. He and Sakura continued dating, whom was none the wiser of what her boyfriend and best friend had been doing for most of the school year, as well as continuing to plan their respective futures once they graduated.

Eventually Naruko came to terms with the fact that Sasuke was being serious when he had ended it between them. Soon the sense of dread of him pulling her back disappeared, as well as most of her guilt towards the whole situation. Granted, she still felt bad about lying to Sakura, but it seemed that in the end it had all worked out; and as much as she hated to admit it, Sakura was happy with Sasuke and he, at the very least, behaved himself around her.

Either way, what mattered was that it was over. After everything that had happened to her, after all the humiliation that she had gone through, it was finally over.

* * *

"You broke up?!" Naruko asked incredulously.

"Yeah..." her friend responded quietly.

They were currently in their homeroom classroom, the last bell of the day having rung about thirty minutes ago. Naruko was about to head home when Sakura held her back, asking her to stay for a while. Once everyone else was gone, Sakura dropped the bomb. Right now the was sitting at her desk looking down while Naruko stood next to her flabbergast.

"B-But why?! You two were such a strong couple; the envy of every one else in our grade! What happened?!"

Sakura didn't answer.

"It was Sasuke, wasn't it?! That son of a bitch! I'm going to find him, and I'm going to knock every single one of his fucking teeth from—"

"Sasuke didn't break up with me...I broke up with him."

"What?!"

Sakura looked up and Naruko saw that her eyes were red, "I...I had to."

Naruko felt her blood turn to ice and her heart pound wildly. _Did she find out?_

"Once I got this, I knew that it had to happen," she pulled out what seemed like a letter, handing it to her blonde friend.

Swallowing nervously, she took the letter in her shaking hands and opened it, "...the Konoha Medical Research Institute?"

She nodded, "I got in...full scholarship and everything."

"That's amazing Sakura!" Naruko exclaimed while letting a mental sigh of relief, "that's been your dream ever since we were kids! KMRI is the top private medical school in the world, and every single graduate from there has gone on to innovate the field of medicine in or way or another; your idol Dr. Tsunade is a graduate and current head of cellular regeneration research at KMRI! Why aren't you freaking out right now?!"

"I did, last week when I got the letter," she answered quietly.

"Huh?" _She had known for a week? Why didn't she say anything?_

"You're right, it's everything I've ever worked for. The school of my dreams, the future I have wanted so bad since I was 10."

"Exactly! So why—?"

"The main campus is abroad...and Sasuke is staying here to go to business school while he works in his family's company."

"...oh."

"I thought about it for a long time, and I realized that having a long-distance relationship wouldn't really work for us. He needs to focus on running a company one day, and I need to give it my all if I want to even survive at KMRI. Neither one of us can afford to be distracted and slip. So I talked to him today at lunch...and then I broke up with him."

Sakura wiped her eyes angrily, "I know it's stupid and childish for me to be like this. I mean, what's a high school romance compared to the most prestigious medical school in all the world? Anyone in their right mind would have done the same. Heck, even I know that I made the right choice; so why...why does it..." she began choking up again before lowering her head her on her desk and hiding her face in her arms, "gods, I'm so pathetic..."

"No, no Sakura," Naruko tried consoling her, "you're not pathetic. It's perfectly normal to feel sad when you break up with someone, especially someone who was your boyfriend for so long."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Why don't we go to your house, put on a movie, order some pizza and ice cream and—"

"A-Actually, Naruko, I t-think I would like t-to be alone," she hiccupped.

"Sakura—"

"Please..."

"...okay. Call me when you want to talk."

Sakura simply nodded, not even lifting her head to see her friend leave the room and close the door behind her. Naruko, meanwhile, stood in the hallway silently, trying to figure out what to do. It killed her to see her best friend so miserable, but there wasn't much she could do. Sakura was the one who decided to end the relationship with Sasuke, and now she just wanted to be alone. She tried to think of something that she could do for her friend, but nothing came to mind.

Well...there was one thing on her mind.

She made her way down the corridor, first walking and then briskly sprinting through the building. Before she knew it, she was dashing through the track field and into the gym, which was currently empty, and then towards the boy's locker room.

 _If I'm right, then—_

She burst through the door.

Sasuke—wearing only a towel as he threw his dirty track clothes in the hamper—looked up to see Naruko standing in front of the locker room entrance, "oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Is it true? You and Sakura broke up?"

He shrugged, "technically she was the one who broke up with me, and it's not like I could say no. Gotta admit, it's a new experience for me, having the girl break up with me and not the other way around. It feels...weird. I don't think I like it."

Naruko didn't say anything, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Anyway, why do you care? If you're here to tell me to take her back, then you might as well just leave; like I said, the break up was her idea, and I'm not about the grovel to get her back."

"T-That's not...I don't..."

"What, you want to kick my ass for everything I did now that I'm not dating your friend anymore? Fine, whatever, just hurry it up. I don't have all day' though I'm not putting any clothes on," he said annoyed.

"N-No...n-not that," she muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I...I..."

"Could it be that there is something else that you want with me?" he asked slyly.

She slowly began walking towards him.

 _What am I doing?_

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that everyone else has left and we are the only two left here?"

Her heart was pounding against her chest.

 _No...stop...don't do this..._

She stood in front of him, still unable to look him in the eye.

"I...I..."

 _If I say it—_

"Yes?"

She swallowed, "I...want..."

— _I won't be able to go back—_

"What was that?"

— _I can't...give in..._

"I want it..."

"And what would it be?" he asked coyly.

 _I can still stop. I can go back with Sakura, she needs me right now. There is no reason for me to be here with him. I don't have to do it. I...I.._

Naruko dropped to her hands and knees, looking up at the grinning Uchiha with half lidded eyes and panting slightly.

"Your dick...I want your dick Sasuke..." she begged.

Smiling, he grabbed his towel and took it off with one swift movement, standing completely naked before her, his member fully erect. Naruko stared at the massive rod before her as it twitched slightly and radiated a strong odor of sweat.

"Sorry about the smell. I just finished running a few laps around the field and you came in before I could even shower," he moved forward and placed his cock on her face teasingly, to which her only response was to suck in her breath as the she felt it's heat and thickness press down on her, "though if you really want it that bad, then you wouldn't abject to a blowjob right no—WOAH!"

Before he could even finish his request, Naruko took the tip of his cock in her mouth, followed by her wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing herself down until the whole thing went in. She pressed her lips against the base, wrapping and moving her tongue around his shaft as the smell and taste of sweat clouded her head completely.

 _Yes...YES!_ She began sucking him hard, savoring the large appendage filling her mouth and pushing down her throat.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding!" Sasuke laughed as she continued sucking him as hard as she could. He grabbed her head and began bobbing up and down his dick hard, focusing more pushing down her throat than her moth. Naruko didn't care, letting herself go limp and having Sasuke use her throat to his heart content.

 _His burly cock..._

She could feel it twitch and beginning to expand in her throat.

 _His thick sperm..._

He pulled his dick half way out, his grip tightening as he let out a loud groan and blew his load in her mouth.

 _I missed it; all of it_ she moaned as her closed her eyes.

Sasuke let out rope after rope of cum in her moth, her cheeks bulging until it began to die down. Once he was done, he pulled out, with Naruko quickly putting her fingers to her mouth to avoid any of it spilling. Swirling her tongue around and savoring the taste, she eventually swallowed the contents before opening her eyes halfway and looking up dreamily at the Uchiha.

"So good," she breathed huskily.

"Is that so?" Sasuke chuckled, moving his hand down and putting her chin between his finger and thumb, "you enjoy that?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

"Do you want to go back to our old routine?" he pulled her face closer to his.

"Yes..."

"Back when I fucked you senseless every day? When I treated you like my personal toy? When I only cared about getting off as many times as possible with your body, even if you were barely able to move at the end?" he sneered her while sticking his fingers inside her mouth, teasing and pulling her tongue.

"Do you want to go back to being my personal slut?"

"Yeessshh..."

Sasuke grinned, his eyes gleaming triumphantly.

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

"OH GOD YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!" Naruko howled in pleasure as Sasuke drove into her with unrestraint fervor. They were back in the Uchiha estate—his room—with Naruko currently being pinned against the wall while Sasuke pounded her pussy over and over. He was lifting her up, holding by her rear while her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms grabbed onto his muscular back. His head buried in her chest, sucking each tit, he thrusted into her harder than he ever had, practically embedding her back into the wall, to the point where Naruko was practically nothing more than a quivering mess holding on through pure instinct.

"OOOOOOOHHH FFFFUUUUUUCK!" she felt her eyes cross and roll back as her sweet spot was rammed into oblivion, her mind filled with nothing but shock after shock of pleasure. She suddenly squealed as she felt him bite down her nipple hard, followed by him pulling his head back slightly before letting go with a smack, only to repeat the process. The stinging pain mixed so well with her pleasure, causing her to pull him even closer to her as her fingers dug into his back.

"Shit...gonna...come..." came a muffled warning from between her breasts.

"INSIDE!" she begged, squeezing his waist with her legs so hard that he winced slightly, "COME INSIDE ME!"

Pulling back as much as he could against her restraints, he slammed his dick completely inside her once last time, shoving her against the wall so hard that she felt it scrap against her bare skin. With a final grunt he pulled her body down hard, driving so deep within her that for a moment he thought he might have actually penetrated her cervix. Naruko screamed to high heaven as she finally came, her body crashing shaking violently as it was engulfed completely with ecstasy, gripping Sasuke tightly as he felt him fill her up with cum again. Eventually he stopped and pulled out his cock, letting cum pour out of her quivering snatch. Her body went limp, help up only by Sasuke as her arms and legs falling to the sides, ad he head dropped onto his shoulder, her eyes still rolled and her tongue still hanging out as he tried to catch her breath.

Sasuke leaned his head until his mouth was only inches away from her ear, "do you want to know a secret?"

"Haaaaa..awawa..." she managed to gurgle.

"This was my plan the whole time."

"Ha?"

He stuck his tongue in her ear, causing her to shiver as he toyed with her, "for the longest time, I wanted nothing more than just fuck the shit out of you; but then that wasn't enough for me either. I realized that not only did I want to fuck you, but I wanted you to be mine. I wanted all you, all of THIS," he gripped her ass hard, causing her to whimper, "just for myself. Just once wouldn't be enough. I wanted, no, I NEEDED to have you every single day. Even if it meant never having sex with any other girl, I would have gladly made that trade. This body, this perfect, perverted body, I knew that it was made for sex. More importantly, it was made for me. I wanted it. I. Wanted. You."

He pulled his tongue back, his tone changing slightly, "but you were so fucking stubborn. You didn't fall for me like all the other girls, no matter how hard I tired; in fact, you HATED me, and made it clear every time you could. That odious stubbornness of yours, god, it just made me want you even more. It almost drove me crazy, the one thing that I thought I would never get; and then you came and gave me the perfect opportunity," he snarled before biting down on her lobe.

"Hiii!"

"When you asked me for a favor so that I would go on a date with Forehead, I saw the opportunity I had been craving for all these years. So I came up with a perfect plan: make it seem like I only wanted to fuck you once, and then blackmail you into becoming my personal toy. Use your body as I saw fit, mold it to my whims, not holding back, and making sure that you never forgot the shape and feel of my cock."

"But that was just the first part. After all, as good as blackmail is, it can't last forever. Eventually one of us would slip, and Sakura would find out, meaning that I would lose any hold I had over you. The solution? Have you come willingly back to me. I had to make you addicted to sex, more specifically to sex with me; and the best way to reinforce addiction is by overdosing and then waning."

"It wasn't easy. After fucking you every day for months, it took all my strength to slowly beginning to cut back. That two week break? I almost didn't make it through, but I persevered. I figured that if it was bad for me, it must have been even worse for you; and the way your body was practically begging to be fucked after that break confirmed my suspicions."

"So after making sure I gave you the longest and most intense session you ever had, I cut you off completely. It was my biggest gamble yet, deleting those videos discarding any hold I had over you on the off chance that you were as addicted to my dick as I was hoping you were; but it paid off."

"And now, you're mine."

Naruko didn't move, her mind processing everything Sasuke had just said.

 _I knew it. He WAS planning something all this time; and Sakura was nothing more than a pawn for him to get to me._

 _Sakura...I'm so sorry..._

"Guh...gghh..."

"Hmmm? Did you say something?

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Naruko summoned what little strength she had to pull herself up and mover her mouth next to his ear, whispering a single word into it:

"More..."

Sasuke grinned, spinning around and tossing her on the bed then pinning her by the wrists, hungrily claiming her lips and kissing her with fervor.

 _He's right,_ she thought to herself while grabbing the back of his head and kissing him back, _I was an idiot and I fell for his trap. I don't care. I know it's wrong, but god it just feels so good. I need it, I need it now!_

He had won; her body and her mind, they were his now.

Sasuke pulled back and loomed over the panting Naruko, marveling his prize, his conquest, from head to toe.

"Ready to go again?"

"Yes. Don't stop. No matter what, keep going until you can't anymore. Do what you want with me, with my body. After all—"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him in, to his surprise.

"—I'm yours."

* * *

"Well...this is it," Sakura said while closing the trunk of her family's minivan.

"Yeah...I can't believe you're leaving," Naruko said sadly.

"We both knew that this day was coming. We've known it for years."

"That doesn't make it suck any less."

Sakura took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze, "hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. We can video chat on the weekends, and I'll be back for Christmas. Trust me, it will be like I never left."

"Trust me, it won't be..."

"...come here," Sakura pulled her friend in for a hug, which she returned heartily, "you know you'll always be my best friend, no matter where we are."

"Same," Naruko buried her head in her friend's shoulder, "I'm still going to miss you though."

"What a touching scene."

They both looked up and saw Sasuke waving at them.

"Sasuke?!"

"What do you want?" Naruko scowled.

"Heeeey, no need to be hostile. I just came by to say good-bye to Sakura and wish her luck."

"How did you know I was leaving today?"

He simply gestured at Naruko.

"Oh all right, fine. He kept asking me and he would leave me alone until I told him. He just won't stop being a pain in my fucking ass," Naruko muttered while crossing her arms.

"Really? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "it just felt like the right thing to do. We did were dating for the majority of the school year, and it just felt wrong to let you leave without saying good-bye properly. After all, we did have something special."

"Ugh, I'll leave you two alone while I go barf over by the bushes," the blonde rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sakura fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to say in the situation.

"Thanks for coming by."

"Nnot a problem."

"I'm sorry about us. You know, how it ended. About how I ended it."

"Don't be. Sure, it did suck to have to break up, but you were right. Trust me, long distance relationships suck even harder. You can't focus or enjoy what you are doing because you're constantly thinking about what the other person is doing, if they are thinking about you, what are they doing, if they are having fun without you, it's a whole mess; and I think we can both agree that we are going to be in a point of our lives where we can't afford to be distracted."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Though I doubt you'll have any problems in med school Miss Top-of-the-Class, Gold Vedal, Valedictorian," he chuckled.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing me," she slapped his shoulder lightly while blushing.

"I'm being serious; you're going to do great."

"Thanks Sasuke. I wish you luck as well."

The blaring of a car horn interrupted them, "come on honey, we're need to get to the airport."

"Coming dad!" she called back. Turning back to Sasuke she gave him one last smile, "see you."

"You too."

Sakura went to where Naruko was standing, giving her friend one last hug, "I'll call you when I've settled in my dorm."

"I'll be waiting," she answered while holding her tight, "Sakura...thank you. For everything..."

Sakura pulled back, her eyes beginning to water, "thank you too, Naruko. Good-bye."

With those final words Sakura got in the van with her parents, looking out from the window and waving at her friends as they drove away from the house.

"So what do you think she'll end up being? The researcher who finds the universal cure for cancer of the first doctor to perform surgery on the moon?"

"Sasuke..."

"Personally, I'm hedging my bets on the cancer one."

"Sasuke please..."

"Calm down, just wait a little longer," he muttered as they watch the van drive off. Once it was out of sight, he reached back and clasped his hand over her ass and squeezed hard, "there we go."

"Haaaa," Naruko closed her eyes and shivered.

"You really are shameless. You could have at least wait until your friend was gone before texting me."

"I know, I know, I'm the worst. It's just...it's been two days," she whimpered pathetically.

"Well sorry but someone was out looking for an apartment that would accommodate the two of us while also ensuring our privacy. Not to mention looking for a decoy apartment for you whenever she comes by to visit."

"I'm sorry..."

"Ah, don't sweat it. As far as I'm concerned," he moved his hand to the front, sliding it down her jeans and rubbing the damp fabric covering her snatch with two fingers, "it's more than worth it."

"Sasuke please...I can't hold it anymore..." Naruko whined while rubbing her legs together.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Let's get in the car and drive back to my place before Itachi—"

"No," she grabbed his hand and pressed it hard against her dripping pussy while giving him a hungry look, "now, I need it NOW."

"Okay, as hard as it gets me seeing you this desperate for my dick, I am NOT about to screw you in the middle of the str—"

"They gave me a key."

"What?"

"The Harano's. They gave me a key to their house so that I could water their plants while they were away. We can do it there now, right now," she said, her breathe getting more labored and desperate.

Sasuke looked at her, both surprised and very aroused, "you sure you want to do this?"

Smiling lustfully, she pressed her body against his, rubbing her crotch against his leg and her breast against his chest, grabbing on to the collar of his shirt and pulling her face inches from his.

"Fuck me Sasuke."

* * *

 **Author's note: well that took longer than it expected. Hopefully my next few fics (all of them one shots) don't take as long to finish.**

 **On that point, I do have a question for the people who follow me: when I write my next multi chapter story (say maybe two or three fics down the line) would you prefer that I finish the whole story first before moving on to another one (like I did for this one) or should I publish other fics in between chapters? Let me know.**

 **Oh, and just so we're clear, it will all be smut regardless of what you choose.**


End file.
